Ne s'aimer que la nuit
by Zyphie
Summary: OS Song fic sur "ne s'aimer que la nuit" d'Emmanuel Moire. Cinq ans après la guerre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, un bal des anciens est organisé à Poudlard. Condition : être méconnaissable


**Un petit OS qui subira le courroux de son auteur et se verra attribuer une petite suite, un chapitre de plus, assurément, peut être plus si j'en ai envie mais je n'ai pas envie de la finir en drama rassurez vous ;) juste un petit peu d'inspiration soudainement revenue, par contre plus de chanson pour la suite ;)**

 **Merci de me suivre**

 **Zyphie**

* * *

 **Ne s'aimer que la nuit**

Cinq ans après la guerre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, un bal des anciens est organisé à Poudlard. Condition : être méconnaissable. Voilà qui arrangeait bien un beau blond, le voilà qui devrait se teindre les cheveux et probablement foncer ses yeux, mais soit, il pourrait au moins se fondre dans la masse. Une jolie brune qui elle avait bien changé en cinq ans ne devrait pas y faire grand-chose, juste peut-être, se montrer un peu plus sexy que d'habitude et il serait impensable qu'Hermione Granger soit aussi provoc. Le bal était prévu pour le dernier samedi du mois d'août. Drago avait opté pour une teinture brune et remercia les cours de métamorphose, même si il n'était pas métamorphomage il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal avec les modifications physique. Il fonça un peu ses yeux pour atteindre une teinte bleue foncé presque noir. Il regard son avant-bras gauche avec dégout, remarquant une trace blanche encore visible là où se trouvait il y a cinq ans, cette marque qui lui avait attiré tellement d'ennuis. Il referma une chemise blanche laissant les deux derniers boutons ouverts, enfila une veste de costume noire assortie à son pantalon. Aucune touche de vert, aucun serpent. Il coiffa négligemment ses cheveux et transplanna.

A l'autre bout de Londres, Hermione coiffa ses cheveux devenu presque lisses d'un coup de brosse puis les fit onduler légèrement les laissant cascader jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle mit un peu de gloss transparent sur ses lèvres, un peu de mascara et une ombre sur les paupières et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son avant-bras mutilé il y a cinq ans par cette folle de Bellatrix. Elle enfila alors cette robe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de porter, trop provoc peut-être, une robe blanche, presque transparente par endroits, seuls les endroits stratégique étaient opaques à vrai dire … Mais après tout, c'était une soirée comme il n'y en aurait peut-être plus jamais, elle pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre et qui sait peut-être trouver quelqu'un, cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était finie et quatre qu'elle était séparée de Ron qui était retourné dans les jupons de Lavande Brown à la première occasion. Elle n'avait plus eu beaucoup de contact avec Harry, en couple avec Ginny qui avait malgré elle prit partit pour son frère, les liens familiaux… Elle chaussa des talons blancs, plus hauts que ce qu'elle portait d'habitude et transplana vers ce lieu qui renfermait sept ans de sa vie.

Je te vois, je te vois mais nous sommes deux étrangers.  
Tu me vois, tu me vois et c'est comme si on parlait.  
Je demande, je demande ton prénom, aux invités.  
Je m'avance, je m'avance et nos mains peuvent se toucher.  
Elles se touchent avant de se lâcher  
Et nos bouches ne font que regarder  
On attend, on attend tout à l'heure...

Drago avait commandé un sang de licorne (cocktail à base de tequila, une liqueur de fleur de sureau et un jus de citron) et était déjà accoudé au bar lorsqu'un ange entra dans la salle. Il ne la reconnu pas puis se rappela la condition de la soirée. Elle pouvait être n'importe qui. Une jolie brune, plutôt fine dont la robe ne laissait que peu de place pour l'imagination.

Hermione, qui arriva alors que la grande salle était déjà presque pleine, fit sa petite impression auprès de la gente masculine et si les filles avaient eu des baguettes à la place des yeux elle se serait pris des Avada Kedevra par dizaines. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un Amortentia (cocktail fait d'Aperol, de jus de grenade, de gin, et de vin rosé pétillant). Lorsqu'il lui servit, le barman lui précisa qu'il avait été réglé par le jeune homme au bout du bar, désignant un beau brun aux yeux d'un bleu profond lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et du se faire violence pour le lâcher des yeux. Il avait les lèvres fines mais elle aurait pu les dévoré. Merci Merlin de l'avoir placé aussi loin d'elle...

Il essaya de savoir en demandant à l'un ou l'autre des anciens élèves présents à proximité de lui, lorsqu'elle commanda son cocktail il le régla pour elle, elle le chercha du regard lorsque le message lui fut passé et leur échange de regard fut bref mais intense. Il finit rapidement son cocktail et se dirigea vers elle. Il la frôla, caressa du bout du doigt sa main. Le contact fut électrisant presque une décharge. L'un comme l'autre se sentirent étranges et presque vides lorsque le contact fut rompu. Elle tourna la tête lui laissant voir un peu mieux son visage, il aurait croqué ses lèvres pulpeuses et rendues brillantes par un gloss.

On pourrait faire l'amour  
Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour  
Et finir chez toi, chez moi  
Tu pourrais même, dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi  
Ne s'aimer que la nuit

Elle ne finit pas son verre et essaya de le rejoindre. Elle finit par le retrouver et sans qu'il n'ait pu contester, elle l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Après tout quitte à choisir son cavalier autant qu'il soit intéressant. Elle se mit face à lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, glissa la main droite de son partenaire dans le bas de son dos avant de mettre sa propre main gauche sur son épaule et de prendre sa deuxième main dans la sienne avant qu'il ne se mette d'abord à danser une valse. Pas très coller-séré comme danse mais pour une première et voir comment il se débrouillait, c'était pas mal. Il la guidait plutôt pas mal et elle fut soudain prise de l'envie de poser sa tête sur son torse. Lorsque « the second waltz » fut finie, une violoniste commença « el choclo » les poussant vers un tango des plus rapproché. Leurs corps dansaient l'un avec l'autre comme deux amis de longues dates, ils s'accordaient parfaitement sans s'adresser un mot et a peine un regard de peur de perdre pieds. Leurs respirations devenaient plus courtes au fur et à mesure que la musique les forçait à accélérer. Les autres danseurs avaient quitté la piste pour les regarder faire. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient envoutants. Ils semblaient volés au centre de la grande salle. Lorsque la musique finissait, Drago rapprocha Hermione de lui, la soulevant du sol leurs bouches prêtes à se dévorer à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres mais lorsque le silence se fit, il la laissa redescendre. Et avant de la lâcher complètement lui glissa un « rendez-vous dehors » au creux de son oreille.

Tu me dis, tu me dis que dehors, on peut parler.  
Je te suis, je te suis c'est d'accord, pour t'embrasser  
On s'embrasse avant de s'enlacer.  
On s'enlace avant de continuer.  
Maintenant, maintenant que c'est l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent séparément vers le bar sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Ils recommandèrent chacun un cocktail qu'ils sirotèrent tranquillement. Drago fut le premier à sortir, trop de gloussements de blondasses aguicheuses arrivaient à ses oreilles. Hermione quant à elle fit la conversation au barman le temps de boire tranquillement son verre empêchant toute autre personne de lui parler. Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible vers le parc de l'école. Elle regardait au loin, les reflets de la lune sur le lac noir, la légère brise qui faisait danser la cime des arbres. Un léger vent la fit frissonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules.

«J'espère que ma veste te suffira, lui murmura une voix masculine à son oreille

\- Je…oui merci, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

\- J'allais finir par croire que tu ne viendrais plus…

\- Tu te serais trompé…

\- Je suis content d'avoir eu tort.

Ils marchèrent un peu et chacun pensait à embrasser l'autre sans oser. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas encore reconnu… Puis lorsqu'ils passèrent à un endroit dénudé de tout arbre, la lumière de la lune illuminant le visage d'Hermione eut raisons des dernières barrières de Drago qui, glissant ses doigts entre les siens, la surprise et la fit lui faire face. Il se saisit alors de ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser portant doucement sa deuxième main sur sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce. C'est elle qui approfondit, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche venant caresser ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour lui faire ouvrir la sienne. Le baiser devint moins chaste, plus langoureux, plein de sous-entendus. Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans un appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tranplané.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un endroit plus intime…

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains descendit le long de son dos la faisant frissonner, l'autre passa de sa joue à son coup puis à son épaule faisant glisser doucement sa robe de son bras avant de quitter ses lèvres pour embrasser sa jugulaire. Elle commença à déboutonné la chemise blanche du beau brun, laissant glisser un de ses doigts sur sa peau blanche qui se dévoilait à chacun de ceux-ci. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements sans pour autant s'être soucié jusque-là de qui était l'autre. Il la tira vers la chambre sans quitter ses lèvres. Il l'allongea délicatement comme si il risquait de la briser. Il caressa ses cheveux presque comme si il découvrait une créature inconnue, il observa les boucles de ses cheveux, longea le bord de son visage du bout du doigt comme pour l'imprimer dans son esprit, comme pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là. Elle lui souleva le menton de son doigt pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour essayer de le reconnaitre mais fût irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres fines et en repris possession. Les mains du jeune homme reprirent leur course sur les courbes délicates de son amante inconnue. Oubliant tout le monde qui les entouraient, ils ne firent qu'un quelques instants plus tard, comme une évidence, un manque, un besoin vital. Et encore trois fois durant cette nuit jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On pourrait faire l'amour  
Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour  
Et finir chez toi, chez moi  
Tu pourrais même, dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi

Ne s'aimer que la nuit Le soleil vint caresser le doux visage de la belle endormie qui se réveilla souriante, le dos plaqué contre le torse chaud de son amant qui avait un bras passé devant elle, elle voulut se retourner doucement pour lui caresser délicatement la joue. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle eut un mouvement de recul, apeurée, elle en tomba du lit et hurla de douleur en se cognant la tête sur le coin de la table de nuit dans sa chute. Le jeune homme se réveilla alors en sursaut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu contais me dire qui tu étais bientôt Malfoy?

\- Ca aurait changé quoi ? Et de toute façon tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais non plus… Granger.

\- Tu sais qui je suis depuis quand exactement ?

\- Hier soir, bien avant de t'inviter à me rejoindre dans le parc…

Elle n'ajouta rien et scruta plus attentivement le jeune homme devant elle : des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des gris orageux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir se poser sur elle de cette façon. Une façon de dire « je te désire » et non « je te déteste ».

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- je… je peux aller prendre une douche avant ?

Il lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain d'un signe de tête. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture qu'elle avait entrainée dans sa chute et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Laissons faire le jour  
il nous dira en retour  
Après la nuit  
Si c'est de l'amour  
Si c'est bien de notre tour  
Après la nuit

Drago sortit du lit, mit un boxer et son pantalon de costume pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il cassa quelques œufs dans une poêle, fit cuire quelques tranches de bacon dans une autres et prépara le café. Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la chambre, elle chercha son sac, magiquement agrandit, du quel elle sortit des sous-vêtements, un jeans noir et un top rouge. Elle se coiffa rapidement les cheveux en une tresse après les avoir séché à l'aide de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de voir Malfoy lui tourner le dos, en train de cuisiner, elle eut le temps de l'observé et se dit qu'il avait eut la bonne idée de ne pas remettre de chemise. Elle se mordait la lèvre inconsciemment quand il se retourna.

\- Le spectacle te plait ?

\- Me surprend serait un terme plus judicieux. Malfoy faisant la cuisine et sans magie dans un appartement perdu au beau milieu du Londre Moldu…

\- Tu contes t'assoir ou est-ce que tu as peur que j'ai empoisonné le petit dej' ?

Elle s'assit à la table où il y avait déjà deux assiettes et deux tasses vides. Drago lui servit ses œufs et son bacon avant de lui servir son café et de la rejoindre à table.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- On a tous voulu fuir certaines choses Granger, je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, et je dois dire que toi non plus… Si je me rappelle bien la dernière fois où une photo de toi est parue dans la gazette du sorcier cela doit remonter à quatre ans, comment as-tu pu disparaître ? Toi la misse-je-sais-tout du trio d'or ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai voulu fuir certaines choses, comme tu dis si bien Malfoy, et en retrouver d'autres…

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme si ils étaient deux vieux amis, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés, réapprenant à se connaître sans tous les préjugés d'autrefois. Ils rirent en repensant au passé, s'excusèrent aussi, du coup de poing en troisième année pour l'une, des insultes pour l'autre. Puis vint l'heure de partir pour Hermione.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je dois aller m'occuper de mon chat…

\- Reviens ce soir…, dit-il tout bas

\- Pardon ?

\- Rentre bien…

Il la raccompagna a la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire la bise pour lui dire au revoir, il la tira à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Reviens ce soir…

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait …Hermione… Reviens…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en rougissant puis transplanna le laissant sur le pas de la porte de son appartement.

On pourrait faire l'amour  
Mais l'amour c'est fait de quoi ?  
On peut se faire la cour  
Et finir chez toi, chez moi  
Tu pourrais même, dire que tu m'aimes  
On peut aussi  
Ne s'aimer que la nuit

Il attendit, toute l'après-midi, toute la soirée, il eut le temps de ressasser tout, son passé, son enfance, son adolescence, tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle, elle l'obsédait. Et pas que durant cette nuit, elle l'avait toujours obsédée, elle, Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du balafré, l'ex copine de la belette, il l'avait toujours voulue, désirée, et comme il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il s'était mis à la détester… Il finit par se faire une raison : elle ne reviendra pas, après tout, pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Il avait passé le temps comme il avait pu, une douche d'abord, puis avait commencé à pâtisser, les méthodes de cuisine moldues avaient un avantage certains, elles prenaient du temps. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. Il s'y dirigea et, en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec elle. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage pâle et il se décala pour la laisser entrer. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, elle lui tournait encore le dos.

\- Drago…Je…

\- Ne dis rien.

Il lui attrapa l'épaule et la fit se retourner. Il posa une main sur sa joue la faisant relever le viage vers lui puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je t'ai aimée à te détester tellement d'années que je n'ai plus envie de me poser des questions, je veux vivre pour ce que tu voudras me donner.

\- Je… Drago… Je te propose quelque chose… Du moins pour commencer…

\- C'est d'accord avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit c'est oui…

\- On pourrait… ne s'aimer que la nuit…

\- C'est ma veine, la nuit vient de tomber…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorqué quoi que ce soit, il avait repris possession de ses lèvres…


End file.
